Anyone but you
by Bigfoot and the Yeti
Summary: *Chapter 3 is uploaded* This is Bigfoot's James & Lily fanfic....a bit of swearing so um...sorry...yeah...just r/r please
1. Default Chapter

James and Lily Story: ****

Ψ~*~ Ψ

"James," a voice called. James Potter turned around to see Sirius Black, his best friend running towards him, carting a large trunk behind him. He reached his friend, panting, his somewhat long, black hair all over the place.

"There you are, going on about all the girls we'll meet now that we're grown men and you've already let your hair go all messy," James remarked dryly.

Sirius smiled as if to say it's alright and proceeded to pull out a large hat from his bag. It was a bright acid green and had red feathers poking out from it in all directions.

"Now, don't deny it, James. The girls are going to go wild over me with my little friend here." He patted the hat and winked at a passing girl, who, with bright pink hair and four nose rings, looked worse than Sirius. 

James, however, was looking at a group of girls, or, rather, one in particular. She stood at the edge of the group, looking somewhat alone. Her long hair was a fiery red and reached down in a long plait all the way down to her waist. She was glancing around and saw him looking at her. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She blushed and looked away.

Even though he knew it was rude, James couldn't help looking at her. Finally, he was dragged away by Sirius and Remus Lupin, his other close friend.

"Come on," Remus and Sirius said in unison. All three of them boarded the train. They walked along, trying to find an empty compartment. All of a sudden the train moved, jerking forward suddenly, making them fall down.

"Whoa!" Lily Evans muttered as she fell forward, her trunk heavy. She was nearly at the end of the train and looking to the left of her, she saw a compartment with only one person in it. Peeking in shyly, she looked at the small girl occupying it. She had blond hair, tied messily into two pigtails. Her cheeks were pink with either excitement or heat, Lily wasn't sure which, and her eyes were a bright blue.

"Um- is it alright if I sit here with you," Lily asked tentatively. The girl, who had been reading a book, looked up and smiled.

"Of course you can." She motioned for Lily to join her. Lily put up her trunk and sat across from the girl.

"I'm Chloe Longbottom," the girl said, offering a podgy hand. Lily took it, noticing how warm it was.

"Lily Evans," she replied. She was surprised at how easy she found it talking to Chloe. Ordinarily, she would've blushed furiously talking like that to a complete stranger, but it felt easy talking to Chloe. She just hoped that she hadn't blushed when she saw that boy looking at her at the station earlier on. He scared her; he had been staring at her so intensely that she was sure she had food on her face or something.

She felt so scared when she arrived at the station that morning. She would have been happy, if it hadn't been for her sister, Petunia. No matter what Lily did, Petunia always seemed to despise her. She ignored all the times Lily did something good, unaware that Lily only did it in the hope that Petunia might warm to her and they could turn into the friends that sisters were supposed to be. 

At that moment, however, the compartment door banging open interrupted her thoughts. A face peeked through and looked around, seeming to completely ignore the two girls already sitting there. 

"Sorry girls, looks like you've got company," the boy said, grinning.

"James, Remus," he called out. "There's room here." Lily heard grunting noises as trunks were pulled along the train floor. The first boy walked in, plonking himself next to Chloe.

"Sirius Black," he said, offering a hand which neither of the girls took. Then walked in a boy with light brown hair and eyes. He smiled at both of them and introduced himself.

"I'm Remus Lupin," offering a hand which, again, no one took. The last boy walked in backwards, pulling along his trunk. Lily presumed that this was James. He sat down next to her, bending over to tie his shoelace, grunting his name while doing so. He was very skinny and his black hair was extremely tousled. Finally, he looked up, turning to face Lily. She gasped. It was the boy from the station. He stared at her for what seemed eternity before facing Sirius, Remus and Chloe.

"Honestly, Sirius, it was a lot less squashy down in that other compartment. We could have stayed _there_ if someone hadn't dropped a Dungbomb," he said pointedly, glaring at Sirius who was whistling and gazing out the window, purposely ignoring James. James shifted in his seat (he and Lily were squished in very tight). 

Lily looked out the window, watching the countryside fly by. She and Chloe shared some disgusted glances, both glaring at the three boys. Lily was beginning to feel a little hungry when she heard a cart rattling. The compartment door slid open and a witch was standing there with a cart, laden with all sorts of sweets. Lily looked at the price list taped to the cart and her heart fell. Foolishly, she had put her money away safe into her trunk and there was no hope of getting it out without making a fuss. So she sat there, looking out the window, trying to ignore Sirius' shouts of joy as he listed the sweets there were to buy.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! My mum _never_ lets me eat these, says they're bad for my stomach and look- pumpkin pasties, yum…"

Without turning around to see the boys and Chloe walk in with their sweets, she heard the compartment door slide close and the witch rattling her cart up the corridor. She was trying to take no notice of the sweet wrappers being scrunched up noisily when she felt James nudge her softly. Turning around, she looked at him.

"I-uh-well, I thought you might like something to eat, so um- I got you some stuff…"he said, his handing offering some delicious looking pasties and the beans that Sirius had been talking about. Her tastebuds went into overdrive, yet she felt wary.

"No thanks, I'm alright-"she began, before being interrupted by James.

"No, you're not. You need to eat, you're skinny and you look hungry and I've already bought them for you!" With that, he dumped them on her lap. Lily looked at them, angry. How dare he call her skinny!

"I'm not hungry, and it's a bit rich coming from you, your as skinny as a beanpole," she retorted, gathering the sweets and placing them into his lap. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with his brown eyes. Lily felt a ripple of warmth go down her back, though she couldn't figure out why. Never taking his eyes off hers, he picked up the sweets and placed them into her lap. Quick as a flash, he turned around so she couldn't give them back to him. 

Lily resolved to eat them and made a mental note to pay him back later. (It was just as well that James had his back to her, because she didn't see the smug smile on his face as he heard her delicately opening the sweets).

A short time later, once the sweets had been eaten and James sitting properly again, the door slid open. A boy stood there, with black hair and a hooked nose. He glared at the three boys before smiling at the two girls. James, Sirius and Remus stood up, glaring at the boy.

"Let me introduce myself. Severus Snape," the boy said sitting down next to Lily. James stood next to Severus and pulled him up by his collar.

"Since when do you get off chatting up my girlfriend?" he whispered in a menacing tone. Lily opened her mouth in surprise but closed it after seeing James wink. He looked as if he was about to punch Severus in his face. Lily stood up, coming between the two boys. 

"Look, I don't think any of you should be here so, Severus, it was very nice to meet you. Goodbye," Lily said. Severus seemed to oblige, yet, just as he reached the door, he spun around quickly and shoved James, who stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, landing on something very soft. Lily. Severus laughed and walked out, while Lily lay stunned on the floor, James on top of her. Had it not been an awkward situation, Lily realised that it seemed very intimate; James' face was only a centimetre away from hers and her hands were pressed against his chest where she'd tried to protect herself. James stood up slowly and, extending a hand, helped Lily up. Sirius and Remus sat back down, engaging in a conversation about some weird thing called Quidditch.

"Sorry about that," James whispered to Lily "You don't want to hang around with Severus. He's bad news, I'm telling you. You could be in great danger around him."

"Well, it seems, James, that I could also be in great danger around you as well," Lily replied coolly, referring to the position they'd been in only a minute ago. James blushed and Sirius, overhearing Lily's remark, laughed out loud.

"Well, I didn't mean to fall on you, Snape pushed me," he said defensively. "And I didn't mean that about the girlfriend bit, I was trying to get rid of him, okay. Shut up Sirius. Remus, I'll punch you if you don't stop grinning like that…"

Ψ~*~Ψ

James stared at the large man before them. He seemed just too large to be real. His hair and beard was a mangled mass of black and his feet were as huge as baby dolphins. Through the nest of his hair, his eyes, like two black beetles, were sparkling. 

"I'm 'Agrid. Right, youse all ready? Good, come on," he ushered them onto some boats that were waiting on the large lack. Sirius, Remus and James climbed into one, closely followed by a short, stout boy with blonde hair, watery eyes and a pointed nose. He tucked himself into a corner and looked down, completely ignoring the three other boys. This didn't really matter, because the three boys ignored him too. Sirius poked his head out the boat, running his hand through the freezing water, even though it was blisteringly cold. He splashed James and Remus who attempted to push Sirius in. Hagrid, the giant man, however, interfered and pulled the three boys by the scruff of their necks back into the boat properly. 

Across the lake, Chloe and Lily sat with two other girls who looked decidedly male. One had dark blonde hair, cut short to her neck and a disgusted, burly expression on her face. She was hefty in size and seemed to take up half of the boat. Which was a bad thing, because the other girl seemed to take up as much space, leaving only a tiny bit of room for Chloe and Lily to squeeze into. The other girl had long black hair and seemed to be built just like the other, only a bit bigger. They greeted Chloe and Lily with distinct looks of hate on their faces and introduced themselves as Gorgina (the blonde) and Hetty (the brunette). Lily reached as far back as she could, to get away from their overpowering presence. She looked at the three boys who'd been in her compartment on the train ride. They were sitting with another boy, who Lily didn't recognise. They were splashing and fooling around, only to be reprimanded by the large man who'd put them onto the boats.

For some reason, she couldn't help looking at James in particular. There was something about him that bemused her. Perhaps it was his eyes, behind the rounded spectacles he wore. Then again, it may have been his hair, which seemed to be permanently tousled. Whatever it was, she was just mystified by him. He looked over to her and said something to his friends. They all looked at Lily and then started to row over towards her. Lily groaned. She could just imagine what they were going to do. 

"Quick," she said to Chloe, "Row faster. Those losers on the train are coming over." Chloe nodded and together, they rowed with all their might. The boys seemed to be too fast for them and pulled up alongside them. On the count of three, they cupped their hands, dipped them into the icy water and proceeded to throw the chilly droplets onto Lily, Chloe and, unfortunately, Hetty.

"You idiots," Hetty screamed. She stood up, rocking the boat dangerously. "How dare you do that! Just wait!" She continued yelling. Lily and Chloe sat there, trying to steady the boat as it rocked to and fro. Just before Hetty sat down, the boat gave way and upturned, tipping Lily, Chloe, Hetty and Gorgina into the sub-zero water. The four girls screamed.

James and Sirius cursed, while Remus tried to turn over the girls boat. Hagrid came over to them and yelled at the four boys, even though the small one in the corner had nothing to do with any of the events that had just occurred.

"…Could get sick, or anythin'. Wait til Dumbledore hears 'bout it. Come on, 'elp 'em up," he urged the boys. Hagrid grabbed Lily and picked her up, throwing her on top of James. Chloe was picked up and squeezed between Sirius and Remus but there was no way that Hetty or Gorgina could fit into the boat at all. 

"Oh, go on, you'll miss the Sorting. I help these two…" Hagrid grumbled, pushing the boat along. 

Lily fumed as she sat in James lap. She tried to move but only rocked the boat more, which meant that she had to stay in James' lap and suffer. How come I always get stuck with James, she thought, exasperated.

Just then, at that precise moment, something gripped her heart, freezing it with an icy grasp. She convulsed violently and tried in vain to stop a darkness that was penetrating her mind. Oblivious, she gripped James in utter fear. It went hazy and when the mist cleared, she saw a boy, James, only it couldn't be James. This boy had emerald green eyes like her own, yet every other feature was James'. His hair was messed up and he ran around, running over to a little redhead girl, lying limp in front of a huge snake. The boy moved his hair out of his eyes, and she glimpsed a horrible scar running down his forehead; it was a beige-pink and looked like a lightning bolt. A voice echoed around her head, hollow and blank.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…"

"Lily, wake up," a voice screamed into her ear. She felt icy cold water splash over her face and she opened her eyes, squinting to see the people above her. She could see Chloe's pink face, concerned, looking down at her. Behind Chloe, Sirius and Remus were getting more water. For a moment, she couldn't see James and her heart was gripped with sudden fear, for some silly reason. Then, he knelt over and she saw his round glasses. Her head was resting in his lap.

Dazed, she raised her head.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Chloe whispered to her, helping her up into a sitting position. Lily nodded; she couldn't really speak. They had reached the dock and the other boy had gone.

"Come on," she gasped, trying to get the words out, "We'll miss the Sorting-whatever that is."

Shakily, she stood up, using Chloe's shoulder for support. She wobbled up the steps to the great castle. The boys followed suit and soon they'd caught up with the rest of the group. A lady with a fierce bun pulled tight to the back of her neck led the first years into a large room, filled with long tables. At the foot of the hall, a man with a crooked nose and long silver white hair was sitting at a large table, filled with what Lily presumed were teachers. The lady, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led the children to the front of the room where she proceeded to pull out a hat, ripped and torn, that looked extremely old. The whole hall stared at it waiting which, Lily thought meant that she should too. All of a sudden, a rip on the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.

"Over a thousand years ago,

When I was as new as you.

There were four wizards,

Great and wise.

There was brave Gryffindor,

From the wild moor.

And Ravenclaw

Hailing from the Glen.

A sweet one, from valleys afar,

Hufflepuff by name.

And Slytherin, shrewd and wise

Came from fen. 

Together they yearned for a 

School for the chosen.

And together, they made their dream true.

They chose the ones they wanted,

Painstakingly by hand

But faced a dilemma;

Who would choose when they were gone?

A simple answer, they came across

By placing their brains in me.

Now I can choose where you belong.

Don't fear, I'm never wrong."

The hall was silent, and then Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll of parchment and began to call out names alphabetically.

Agrole, Jenny was the first. She walked over to the stool, placed the hat on her head and a second later, the hat yelled out 'Hufflepuff'. A table in the corner cheered loudly and Jenny made her way over. Sirius went to Gryffindor, though it took some time for the hat to choose. When Lily's turn came up, she sat down, a bundle of nerves.

"Yes, who do we have here? Very smart, I can see- maybe Ravenclaw-no that won't do. You're not sweet and innocent enough to be in Hufflepuff, no offence intended- definitely _not_ Slytherin, you won't do well in there. So, it has to be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out the last word and Lily sat up, her heart beating as she made her way over to the cheering table.

James watched Lily as she sat a seat away from Sirius, saving the one next to her for, he presumed, Chloe, whose turn was coming up. He wasn't really nervous. He didn't really mind what house he got into as long as it wasn't Slytherin and had at least one of his friends in it. He wouldn't be able to survive without his friends…

Just then, the hat yelling out GRYFFINDOR very loudly interrupted James' thoughts. He saw Remus on the stool, tugging the hat off his had. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Chloe sat with Lily. Remus walked over and sat next to Sirius, which left one more seat saved for James- in between Lily and Sirius. He couldn't understand how they were always thrown together. So far, he'd called her his girlfriend, fallen on top of her, had her thrown onto him by Hagrid, had her clutch his robes in terror and now he had to sit next to her and it was only the _first _day. The lady, Professor McGonagall, kept reciting the names. Finally, the line came to the P's.

"Pettigrew, Peter," she yelled out. James watched the boy that had been on their boat step forward. The hat took only seconds to yell out 'GRYFFINDOR'. Then it was James' turn.

James stepped up and placed the hat on his head. It whispered into his ear.

"Well- too mischievous for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw too for that matter. Lets see…I know-SLY-no, wait. That is completely wrong. Replay that thought you had-yes. _Absolutely not_. Yes, that's what you said. Well, you are a bold one then, so I'll have to make it GRYFFINDOR!"

James breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled the hat off his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table, joining Sirius and Remus. Lily turned to him as he sat down and smiled congratulations. Then she glanced at his hand, and her smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing to some deep red scratches running down his hand.

"That's where you clawed me on the boat," he replied, smirking. She went red and quickly turned around to watch Olive Qindec join Ravenclaw. James tried his hardest not to, but he was overcome by an urge to touch Lily's long red hair, which was drying from her swim in the lake. He looked away and turned to face Sirius and Remus. 

"Snape, Severus," Professor McGonagall said. James turned around, as did Sirius and Remus, to look at the boy come forward and try the hat on. The minute it touched his head, the rip opened wide and yelled out 'SLYTHERIN!' 

Finally, it was all over. The man, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and spoke.

"All of you eat and enjoy," was all he said. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Chloe turned around and looked at the table, now laden with beautiful food. They tucked in greedily, starving. When they had finished, they turned again to look at the Headmaster.

"I would like to welcome all the first years. Argus Filch, our caretaker has told me that he will be posting a list of forbidden items in his office, so you may refer to it if you are in any doubt as to whether or not your 'toy' is allowed. Also, I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden to everyone as is the village Hogsmeade to all below the third year."

A tall boy with brown hair led the Gryffindor first years up to their common room. Sirius, James and Remus stood huddled together, as did Lily and Chloe.

"The password is 'Lion'," the boy, who was a prefect, informed the first years. He led them to a portrait of a fat lady, dressed in a pink dress. The Prefect whispered the password to the lady, who then swung open, revealing a hole. Crawling through, they entered a circular room, with a fireplace at one end and large stuffed armchairs scattered around the room. Lily and Chloe walked straight up the stairs the Prefect pointed out to them. They were tired and wanted to sleep immediately. The boys felt the same, yet, as boys and girls tend to do, no one could rest without having a little chat to reflect on the day's events.

"…Those boys were so annoying!" Chloe exclaimed as the two girls changed into their nightgowns. They'd greeted the girls they shared the dormitory with (who, thankfully, were nothing like Hetty and Gorgina, who'd both ended up in Slytherin).

"Especially that James," Lily replied, buttoning her gown up. She slipped into the warm covers of her bed. "They're just so- I don't know. Upfront, you know. I mean, come on, would you barge into a compartment uninvited and think that it's okay, or capsize someone's boat and think it hilarious? I don't know. James goes to me that you can't trust Severus, but I'm more worried about them three more than Severus."

Chloe nodded in agreement and got into bed. Before they knew it, both girls were asleep.

James pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He turned to face Sirius, who was already in bed.

"What about them girls, huh, James? Aren't they weird? That Chloe barely said a word and Lily was like, you know, stubborn and superior or something," Sirius said, looking at James. James shrugged and rolled over, facing away from Sirius and tugging the curtains closed on his four-poster bed. He could hear Remus and Sirius talking but he ignored them. All he wanted to do was think about Lily. He didn't know why. She annoyed him for some reason. It wasn't because she was everywhere he turned; it was because…well, he didn't know. Maybe it was because she _wasn't_ hanging off him. He didn't really know why, but for some reason, when he saw her by herself at the train station, he felt wretched for her. She looked so alone and forlorn that he wanted to go over to her straightaway and talk to her. He couldn't believe his luck when they got stuck in the same compartment on the train. He remembered the look in her eyes when he gave her the sweets; she was longing for them. He wanted her to long for him-

Whoa, he thought. Slow down! It was obviously that pumpkin juice he'd had at dinner, it was making him think strange thoughts. He shook Lily out of his mind and before he knew it, was asleep.

****

Ψ~*~ Ψ

Lily and Chloe made their way down to the Great Hall the next morning, discreetly following some sixth years. They sat down at the table, as far away as the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick who was shaking the hands as he greeted all the new first years. Lily could tell by the looks on her classmate's faces that they weren't enjoying shaking hands with a ghost, so she kept clear.

Professor McGonagall came around and handed out the timetables. Lily looked at it. First period was Herbology with Professor Kilden, then Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Lily noticed, with a sinking feeling in her heart that all her classes were shared with the other Gryffindor first years, which meant that…

"Hello, my dear," Sirius Black yelled in Chloe's ear, placing a ridiculous bright acid green hat on her head. Chloe yanked it off and glared at Sirius who had begun to steal her toast. She slapped his hand away as he reached for more.

"Hmph," he muttered and moved over to Lily. "Lily, darling, it's been ages." He kissed her noisily on both her cheeks, which were burning red as the Gryffindors turned to stare at Sirius.

"Perhaps you would appreciate the honour of being able to wear Rosa here," Sirius continued, showing off 'Rosa' as if the hat were a prized possession.

"I'll pass, thanks," Lily muttered, making a solemn vow to humiliate Sirius to the point of tears. 

"Hey, James," she said, trying to look past Sirius' ridiculous hat to speak to James. James yanked the hat off Sirius' head so he could see Lily.

"Yeah?" he said calmly, ignoring Sirius who was attempting to arm wrestle the hat off him.

"Here's some money, to pay back for yesterday on the-" Sirius, who turned around sulkily, interrupted Lily.

"See what you've gone and done, Lily? You've made James go over to the girl's side. He's taken Rosa hostage, see? I miss her so much…" Sirius pretended to sob furiously into Lily's shoulder. James laughed and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter about the money, Lily. No, honestly I don't care," he said as Lily attempted to force the money into James' hand. "And here's your stupid Rosa, Sirius," he laughed and gave Sirius the hat. Sirius squealed in delight and hugged the hat.

"Rosa, darling, you've come back."

As they were leaving for class a little later on, Lily noticed that Rosa was lying abandoned on the table. She raised her eyebrows in question to Sirius.

"She didn't like me," he said. Lily looked bewildered until Remus leant over and whispered to her.

"He choked on the feathers."

Ψ~*~Ψ

That night, in the commonroom, Lily sat reading a Chloe's Witch Weekly. Chloe sat on the desk next to her on a desk, doing her Herbology homework. 

"So, did you like Professor Hunter?" Chloe asked.

"She was alright. Couldn't compare to Professor Kilden though, she was great, wasn't she? What do you thi…" Lily trailed off as she saw a look of shock on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Chloe jumped up, grabbing Lily.

"I just saw those three idiots go into our dormitory," she hissed.

"_What_?" Lily said. Chloe motioned for her to follow as she walked up the steps. They reached the dorm door. Pressing their ears against the closed door, they could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…do you think Lily and Chloe sleep," they heard Sirius ask.

"What on earth is this?" Remus asked disgusted.

"No, don't show me. Let me guess. Hah, from the look on your face, I'm guessing it's a… picture of Lily!" Sirius replied. Lily made to open the door and bash up Sirius, but Chloe (just) managed to restrain her. 

"…didn't like Rosa," Sirius muttered. The voices disappeared as the boys walked further into the room. "…breakfast…the money…saw it…galleons, James," Remus and Sirius were talking to James.

All of a sudden, the voices were quite clear as the boys came back towards the side of the room closer to the door.

"She looked so skinny and I don't think she has a lot of money, you know. Besides, I nicked half of it; no I'm serious, well a pumpkin pastie anyway. Besides, I felt sorry for her, don't think she has many friends, well Chloe, but that's all. Unless she counts those two giants who were on her boat…"the three boys burst into laughter and Lily could stand it no more.

She opened the door and burst in. She caught a glimpse of the boys ducking behind a bed; obviously, they thought she hadn't heard them. She smiled to herself and made her way over to the bed the boys were hiding behind. Chloe walked in behind her and sat on Lily's bed, watching Lily as she walked over to the boys. 

Lily stopped, just before she reached the boys hiding place. She counted to three and spun around, attempting to surprise them.

But they were gone. She stared blankly at the space where the boys should have been. Kneeling down, she flipped the cover of Chloe's bed and peeked under it, to see if they were there, but all that greeted her was and old sock and mounds of dust. She stood up frowning.

"Well, where are they?" Chloe asked, standing up.

"They're not here. But they have to be; they couldn't just disappear into thin air. Did you see anything?" Lily replied. Chloe shook her head. Out of the blue, a ring of laughter came from the door. It opened and Melissa and Cara, two of the girls who shared the dormitory with Lily and Chloe, walked in. 

"What's wrong?" Cara asked as she saw the bewildered looks on Lily and Chloe's faces. 

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Sirius collapsed on Remus' bed, laughing furiously. 

"Gosh, I thought I was going to explode. I could barely breathe, I was trying not to laugh so hard!" Remus replied, stretching and running his fingers through his hair. James stood at the foot of his bed and opened his trunk. He delicately placed a cloak made of a silvery shiny material into it and shut the lid firmly.

"Where'd you get that, James? It's awesome! Just as well you had it, huh?" Remus laughed as James sat on his bed. James chewed the bottom of his lip thoughtfully.

"You don't think they heard me talking about nicking the pumpkin pastie, do you," he muttered, concerned. Sirius stopped laughing for a second.

"Nah, and even if they did, they wouldn't tell anyone. Chloe is too shy and Lily wouldn't dare sink that low," he said. At that moment, the boys heard a rustling noise coming from the side of the room. Remus walked over top the spot where it came from (a bed) and looked over to the other side. A small figure sat there, and at Remus' command, stood up, shivering.

"You're Peter, aren't you?" James asked the boy, who was quivering with fear. The boy nodded, his eyes watery. James studied him for a minute before slapping him good-naturedly on the back.

"So, why were you by yourself today in Herbology? You should have come with us! Did you see that stunt that we pulled on Professor Hunter?" he led the podgy boy over to Sirius, who nodded at James, saying to keep going. Remus breathed a sigh of relief, as the boy's trembling ceased and seemed to forget about all that he had just heard moments ago. 

Ψ~*~ Ψ

__

A week later

Ψ~*~ Ψ

Lily sat in the common room, gazing into the fire, which was flickering gently, casting soft shadows against the walls of the round room. It was a quiet Saturday evening, where most people were too tired to be bothered doing anything. Sirius, James and Remus were on detention for putting frogs down Hetty's robe in the middle of Potions. Chloe was in the infirmary; she'd caught a bad cold from her little spell in the lake and the minute that Madam June, the nurse, saw Chloe's blotchy face, red eyes and bright nose, she had forced her to stay over night.

So Lily was alone, staring at the fire. She sighed; she didn't realise how boring things could be when you didn't have your friends with you. Sure, there was Cara and Melissa, but they weren't close to her like Chloe was. Chloe and Lily had grown together over the short time they had spent together. Chloe was funny and goofy, yet at times could be the sternest girl Lily had ever met. Even though she looked timid, she was as ferocious as an enraged tigress. Her eyes had a knowing look about them, as if they always knew what you had been up to. 

As for the other three, well, Lily basked in the pleasant silence that surrounded her, now that they were off scrubbing tables and not putting little bits of parchment in her hair. She had noticed that for the last couple of days, a short boy, the boy who'd been on their boat on the first day, had followed them. The boy's name was Peter, Lily recalled, and he was the quietest boy he'd ever met. He seemed out of place with James, Sirius and Remus. 

Lily sighed again, looking back at the fire. The glowing embers throbbed and her eyes were incredibly sore as she gazed at the burning wood. The fireplace swam before her and she was gripped with an icy feeling, the same one she had had when she was in the boat with the others. She fell forward, darkness penetrating her mind. When she came to, she could see a boy, the same one as before, staring at the same fire she'd been staring at, talking to the head that was-

Lily shook her head firmly. A head in a fire? What was she thinking? Heads did _not_ sit in fireplaces and talk! Yet, as she attempted to convince herself, the head was there, talking. She looked at it, perhaps it was a trick. As she squinted at the head, she felt that it was familiar; even though it was gaunt, and unshaven, she felt she had seen that person somewhere before. 

Suddenly, there were steps coming from the stairs and a red-haired boy appeared, wearing pyjamas far too short for him. He looked at the other boy and Lily noticed that the head had disappeared. Even though she couldn't hear anything, she knew the boys were arguing, their mouths flapping violently as they flung insults at each other. The black haired boy, the James look-a-like, picked up a badge that was dimly flashing some words Lily couldn't make out. The badge hit the boy on the steps on the forehead, and, after a few more insults, the boy spun around and walked back up the stairs. 

Then it was black again.

"Er- are you alright Lily?" Lily opened her eyes to see Cara leaning over her, surrounded by practically the rest of the common room. Lily sat up, and nodded her head, even though it hurt immensely to do so. She stood up and walked over to the hole that led out of the common room, ignoring the concerns of Cara and Melissa. 

For some strange reason, she had to see Dumbledore. This was quite silly, because, firstly, she had no idea where Dumbledore was. Secondly, she had no idea as to why she needed to see Dumbledore. After walking for a while, her confusion seemed to calm down and she walked slowly. As she was turning a corner, she walked straight into a man, who, as fate would have it, was Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, I've got to speak to you, please," she cried, as she took the hand the old man offered to help her off the floor.

"What's the matter?" the man's blue eyes twinkled with concern.

"Well- I don't really want to talk about it here, somewhere private would be better…" Lily trailed off; perhaps she was being too rude.

"Of course. Come into my office." The man led her to a stone gargoyle statue, which stood motionless. He muttered something that sounded like 'Bug guts', yet Lily couldn't be sure. He led her into a large circular room. Portraits were hung around the wall of different men and women, who, Lily presumed, were the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts. On the large desk, an extremely ugly bird sat; it seemed to have little or no feathers and was crumpled down, looking gnarled and twisted. Next to the bird sat a boy, who turned to face the people who had just entered the room. When he saw Lily, he spun around quickly, but Lily had already recognised him.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, walking over to him. Remus coughed and looked meaningfully at Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Lily, what are _you_ doing here?" 

"Lily here has something to talk to me about and as for you, Mr. Lupin, I have had a quick conference with the other teachers and we are working on something for your-uh-problem. You may go now," Dumbledore dismissed Remus, who walked out the door.

"Now, Lily, what is it you wanted to talk about," Dumbledore smiled at Lily, who sat down in the seat Remus had been occupying. 

"Well, twice, since I've come to Hogwarts, I've had these-visions, I suppose. They're kind of like dreams, yet I'm not sleeping," Lily looked at the Professor's face; she didn't want to look like an idiot. "There has been a boy in it, the same one both times. He looks exactly like James Potter, do you know him?"

"I believe that he is one of the two responsible for putting frogs down Hetty Clam's back," Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"Yes, him. The boy is the spitting image of him, except for two things. This boy's eyes are an emerald green and he has a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. The first time it happened, the boy was saving this little red-haired girl and the second time, the boy was talking to a head in a fire when a red-haired boy came down the stairs. I know it seems stupid, but I don't think that they're dreams," Lily finished off.

"Quite right, they are in no way silly. If I'm recalling correctly, these 'visions' are probably premonitions, the foretelling of the future. Yes, I'm quite sure. This is by far a serious matter, as you may find out something horrendous," Dumbledore stated, fiddling with a quill on his desk.

"Now, don't get offended, but I wonder; you don't have any particular _feelings_ for this James Potter, do you?" he continued delicately. 

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't jump to any confusions, but you do know that your eyes are emerald green as well, don't you? Maybe, you are seeing your child or something…" Dumbledore stopped, gazing out the window in thought.

"Of course not! Sir, please, I assure you there is no 'particular feelings' at all!" Lily could feel her cheeks flush with anger. "I-I can't believe that you could even suggest that something was going on between him and me…" At that point, Lily remembered her manners and calmed down.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your interpretation must be wrong. Perhaps I'm mistaken, and it is James or something. I'm not sure…" Lily felt that she could no longer stay in the office; her mind was not at ease. She stood up and made for the door. "Thank you, Sir, for your help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the old man replied, his blue eyes sparkling. Somehow, he didn't agree with Lily; he felt his interpretation was truthful enough.

Ψ~*~ Ψ

The blur of scarlet raced through out the field, weaving in and out of the scarlet and yellow. The crowd cheered as the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew up into the air, his arm thrust triumphantly in the air, and the little gold wings of the Snitch fluttering weakly between his fingers. James cheered, jumping up. The first game and already Gryffindor was in the lead. He stared at the whirl of broomsticks across the field as the Gryffindor team applauded and hugged each other, balancing on their broomsticks fifty feet high. He'd only seen this one game, and already he knew that he wanted to be on the team; he wanted to be in the action.

Sitting down, his face flushed, he turned to Sirius and Remus.

"That was great! Did you see the way Kyrr caught that Snitch? Man, what would it be like to be on that field with half of Hogwarts cheering for you…" he looked wistfully out to the field.

James had only been at Hogwarts for three weeks and he had had the greatest times. He didn't think he would ever forget his first detention for putting frogs down Hetty's back. Just then, he heard a voice pipe up from his left.

"Wouldn't you feel scared?" Peter's quaky voice asked. James turned to face Peter. Peter had tagged behind them for so long, ever since he'd overheard them in the dormitory, that he'd eventually accepted into the group of friends. 

"Me? Scared? Peter, how dare you even ask that sort of question!" he leant of Peter, glaring at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ja-James," Peter quivered, cowering under James stare.

"Pete, I was joking," James said. He turned around to face the field again.

"Only time we can get him to stop thinking about Lily is when he's watching Quidditch," Remus whispered to Sirius. James turned around and looked at Remus.

"What was that?" he said, narrowing his eyes. Remus shrugged his shoulder and stretched out, deliberately ignoring James.

"Remus, take that back right now!" James yelled. People turned to look at them, but James ignored them.

"I thought you didn't know what I said," Remus replied calmly; he knew that the whole thing would blow over eventually. 

James felt Peter tugging on the end of his robe. He turned around, irritated and stared into the (very ugly) face of Severus Snape.

"Well, Potter, I hear you enjoyed the game today. Just wait until Slytherin verse Gryffindor; you won't be in high spirits then. And, as for that girlfriend of yours, well, it looks like you won't be with her much longer…" Severus said, pointing to Lily and Chloe who were a few seats behind them, talking to a very handsome fourth year, who James recognised as Amos Diggory. James was at a loss for words; he couldn't think of anything to save himself.

"He just isn't a jealous loser like you, Snape. Of course he lets Lily talk to guys, he's not her father. Look, he'll even go over to her right now and kiss her. Go on James," Sirius said nudging James along.

"Oh yeah, is that so? Well, if Lily lets him kiss her, then Peter," Severus replied, snatching Peter's Remembrall off him, "-can have his toy back. If not, then I get to talk to Lily without you nob-jobs barging in every time I have a conversation with her. Agreed?"

Sirius nodded. James turned away from Severus, facing Sirius with a worried look on his face. Sirius crossed his fingers and discreetly slipped his wand out of his pocket, keeping an eye on Severus. Peter, who'd realised what was going on, distracted Severus by trying to get his Remembrall off him.

James walked over to Lily. Amos had gone and it was only Chloe and Lily there. He glanced back at the others; Sirius who muttered something under his breath and Severus with a smug grin on his face. James saw some gold sparks fly out of Sirius' wand and hit Lily's hand, who broke out into a huge smile and wrapped her arms around James.

"James!" she cried. "Where have you been?" As James opened his mouth to explain, Lily kissed him full on the lips, much to the amusement of those around them. She kept her arms around James and motioned for Chloe to follow them as James led them back towards Sirius and the others. Severus' face was pinched in distaste.

"Peter's Remembrall, please," Remus said to Severus, extending a hand, onto which Severus dropped the Remembrall. After that, he stormed off.

As they made their way up to the castle, Lily's arm was firm around James' waist and she gazed at him adoringly.

"Gosh, Sirius, what did you hit her with?" James asked in awe. Chloe, who was following close behind tut-tutted and shook her head, as if she expected something like this from them.

"Simple love charm. Should wear off in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours!" James exclaimed, "I don't know if I could put up with this for that long, it's a bit sickly," he added as Lily played with his hair, admiring it as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Sure, whatever you think James," Remus laughed as James attempted to throttle Remus while making sure Lily did fall down and get trampled on by the students making their way up to the hall.

They walked in through the doors of the castle, the warmth greeting them. When they reached the Fat Lady, they were mighty confused to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. Upon seeing the six first years make their way up the steps, he smiled and hurried forward.

"Ahh, Remus, I've been hoping to speak to you," he said. "Please, come into my office, I've found the answer to your problem." With that, he ushered Remus down the hallway, as if in a great hurry. James and Sirius stared after him.

"What problem?" they both asked each other. 

"Probably the one he was seeing Professor Dumbledore about a couple of weeks ago," Lily murmured. James and Sirius both froze and stared at Lily.

"When did he see Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, peering intently at Lily.

"Oh, about the first week into term, when you two had the detention for putting frogs down Hetty's back in Potions, remember?" Lily climbed into the hole and right into the festivities; the whole of Gryffindor were celebrating their Quidditch win.

"Come on Lily," Chloe said, taking Lily's hand.

"No," Sirius stopped her. "We need to talk to her. It's okay, we'll only be a couple of minutes." He added, as Chloe cast him a doubtful look. She shrugged and walked up the steps to her dormitory. James and Sirius led Lily into their dormitory.

"Lily, where exactly did you see Remus that time?" Sirius asked, trying to get her from stroking James' face tenderly to listen to him. He sighed, annoyed. James looked at him and asked instead.

"Lily, where was it exactly you saw Remus?" he said delicately.

"In Dumbledore's office."

"What were you doing there?"

"That's private."

"Okay then. Do you know why Remus was in his office?"

"No, he left straight after I came."

"Oh, I see. And you didn't notice anything particular on the desk while Remus was there did you?"

"He had a book, something about werewolves, I think."

"_Werewolves_?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what it said. Why'd you ask?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. They sat on the bed. By now, the charm had worn off and Lily was herself again.

"What on earth am I doing here?" she said, disgusted as she looked around at the boys messy dorm.

"Nothing. You can go if you want," Sirius replied, distracted.

"If I want, it's more like I need to! You guys should use this spray that my mum uses, gets rid of the smell after my dad's been to the toilet…" Sirius pushed Lily out the door.

As James and Sirius sat, pondering over what Lily had said, they heard Peter, who they hadn't acknowledged until then speak up.

"Uh, James? Sirius? You know, how Lily said that stuff about Remus and the book he had? Well, I was looking for my Remembrall and I kind of came across this book, hidden under Remus' bed…" Peter held up a thick book. On the side, in faded gold lettering, James and Sirius could make out, vaguely, the words _All about Werewolves._

Ψ~*~ Ψ

A couple of days later, the whole school was gossiping about the tiny plant that had been added to the Forbidden Forest. It was a tiny sapling that desperately tried to fend off any trespassers. For some reason, Hagrid, who was Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, had dubbed the tree the 'Whomping Willow'. 

Typically, Sirius loved it. He begged the others to join him on nightly trips to the willow, in attempts to break off it's branches, yet they refused and, even though he couldn't admit it, Sirius was too scared to go by himself. Remus, however, hated talking about it. One night, in mid-November, the moon shone brightly in a full circle, penetrating through every window on the left side of the castle. James, Sirius and Peter had been playing wizards chess when they saw Remus sneak out of the hole. 

Concerned, they left their game and snuck out, to follow him. After casting glances around the room, the crawled through the hole.

Lily looked at them from across the room.

"Probably up to no good," she muttered to Chloe, who was reading a book next to her. Lily had been in a foul mood ever since the Quidditch game and the charm they'd cast on her. She couldn't believe that she had kissed James, of all people. She couldn't remember a thing, yet Chloe had retold the story in full detail when Lily had staggered into the girl's dorm. 

Lily looked at the letter on her lap. She'd just finished writing to her sister Petunia.

_Dear Petunia,_

Hi. How are you? How is everyone at home? I'm fine. Send my love to mum and dad!

So much exciting stuff has happened while I've been at Hogwarts. It as a shame that you weren't chosen to be a witch, but at least I'm able to tell you all about it (I wouldn't be able to, normally as I don't have an owl, but I've borrowed a school one). Firstly, I've been sorted into Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There is also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I think that I've gotten into a good house, you wouldn't believe the rumours I've heard about Slytherin. It would be great in Gryffindor, if it weren't for these four really annoying boys. They're names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

I'm having the best time with my subjects, they're so much fun. I only wish that you were here with me, even though I've made a great friend. Her name is Chloe Longbottom and she is really nice. She's in Gryffindor, like me. She feels the same way about the annoying boys as I do; they tease her as well. Can you believe that last week they put a spell on me at the Quidditch game (Quidditch, by the way, is a game played fifty feet high on broomsticks) and made me kiss James!!!! I'm so angry at them, but I've got a plan. They'll regret ever doing that to me for the rest of their lives.

It is really hard finding my way around Hogwarts, it is so big. I'm getting used to it though. As you can see, I've run out of parchment so I'll have to leave it at this. I promise I'll send a longer letter later, okay?

Lots of love,

Your Sister,

Lily.

Satisfied, Lily folded the letter up.

"I'm going up to the Owlery. Wanna come?" she asked Chloe.

"Oh, no, I'll stay here, it's just getting to the good part," she said, referring to the book she was reading. Lily shrugged and walked out the hole. She never realised how dark Hogwarts could be; the only light cast on her was from the dim torches lining the walls. She turned around corners and walked up all the stairs before seeing the Owlery straight ahead of her. She sighed with relief; it had been getting a bit scary in the dark shadows of the suits of armour hanging on the walls.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she spun around quickly. Nothing. Warily, she walked towards the Owlery, aware of every movement around her. She was sure she'd just heard faint footsteps behind her. Holding her breath in fear, she stepped in the Owlery. Then a hand reached down and gripped her shoulder. 

Ψ~*~ Ψ

****


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay…this is quite a long chapter as well, like the first…

A/N: Okay…this is quite a long chapter as well, like the first….thanx to all those people who reviewed it….okay….please, please, please, please r/r…..also thank to Yeti coz she rules…also (and only Yeti knows about this) thanx to 'need I say who?'…..right……cya…..luv Bigfoot 

**Lily gasped and spun around.**

**"S-Severus," she stammered, staring into Snape's eyes, "You scared me." Severus smiled his apology and let go of her.**

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting on a bench. Lily looked at him, dumbfounded. Wasn't it pretty obvious?

**"Um-posting a letter. What else?" she replied. She walked over to a brown owl, which was sitting on a ledge. With trembling fingers, she tied the letter to the owl's leg; Severus had scared the hell out of her.**

**"I want to ask you something Lily," Snape said. Lily turned around and looked at him. He wasn't really that ugly, she thought. The day on the train, his hooked nose seemed much bigger then what it was now. Perhaps he couldn't help it if his skin remained a stubborn pasty white, though his hair was a whole other story.**

**"Uh, and what would that be?" she replied, hoping to go back to the dormitory as quick as she could.**

**"What do you see when you look at me?" he said. Lily stared back at him, taken aback.**

**"Excuse me?" she said, wondering what he was talking about.**

**Snape got up and walked around her, waving his arms about.**

**"Do you see an innocent boy who adores his mummy, or do you see a naughty boy, betraying his friends and family for power and wealth?"**

**"Uh- Severus, I don't really get you… I should just go to bed now, okay? See you…" she tried to walk away but Snape stood in front of her, blocking the door. Lily realised she wouldn't be able to get away without giving an answer so she sighed and spoke.**

**"I see a-um-nice boy who-er-is very good. Can I go now?" she asked impatiently. It was cold in the castle and she didn't want to get caught.**

**"No. I want to show you something," Snape said. He beckoned her over to a corner of the Owlery and pointed out the window, towards the Whomping Willow, a tiny speck that Lily could barely see.**

**"See that? The reason that's there is because Remus has a secret and I want to know what it is, okay? Your going to find out what it is and tell me, alright?" Snape demanded, glaring at Lily.**

**"Severus, I can't do that, it's none of my business and if I did know, I wouldn't tell you…" Lily spluttered, confused. Snape sighed and walked away.**

**"I'll just have to make you then, won't I?" he called out as he walked out the door. Lily gazed open-mouthed at his retreating back before shaking her head and walking back to her dormitory.**

Ψ~*~ Ψ 

Sirius, James and Peter ducked behind a suit of armour as Remus turned around, looking back. James elbowed Peter in the ribs, as Peter gasped for air as if he was having an asthma attack due to nerves. Sirius peeked out and saw that Remus was gone. He motioned for James and Peter to follow him as he turned the corner and followed Remus. It was eerily quiet at Hogwarts in the dark, with the only light guiding them was a faint one from the faint torches lining the wall. Peter whimpered behind James, close behind him as he quivered in fear. James, thoroughly annoyed with Peter's behaviour turned around and whispered roughly to him.

**"Peter, nothing is going to come and get us. Hogwarts is a school, not a haunted house…" he trailed off as he saw Peter's face gape in horror. Peter turned around and raced down the hallway at top speed, trying to get back to the dormitory in five seconds flat. James turned around and stared at Argus Filch, the caretaker, whose hand was firmly grasped around Sirius' neck. He sneered and pulled James along, down to his office.**

**"I've a right mind to expel you from this school, already prowling around the hallways at night, wait until Professor Dumbledore hears about this, don't think he was happy with that frog incident…" he snarled. He sat at his desk and frowned at James and Sirius who sat in front of them.**

**"Detention tomorrow at lunch for both of you. I expect you to be here as soon as the bell rings. Do you hear me? Good. Now, go back to your dormitory and if I ever hear of this happening again…let's just say you've been warned." He shoved them out the door. Sirius and James ran to their dormitory, bumping into Lily outside the portrait hole.**

**"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.**

**"What are you doing here?" Sirius replied, storming through the hole angrily. Lily stared at his retreating back, taken aback and turned to James.**

**"What's with him?" she asked. James shrugged and made to go into the hole, but Lily grabbed his arm.**

**"James- when I went to the Owlery tonight, Snape was there and he asked me something about the Whomping Willow and Remus…" she began, hoping to get some information out of him.**

**James snapped his head up and stared at her.**

**"What do you mean, you talked to Snape?" he said loudly. Lily stared at him, confused.**

**"It doesn't matter about Severus, I'm talking about what he said about Remus and the Whomping Will-"**

**"Damn it Lily, never mind Remus. I told you never to talk to Severus, he's bad news, how many times do I have to tell you?" James yelled. Lily stared at him, bewildered.**

**"What's it to you if I talk to Snape or not?" she said, pushing him out of the way. If he didn't want to know about Remus and the tree, well then it was his problem. She crawled into the hole and straight up the stairs into her dormitory**

** **

**James stared at Lily as he followed her into the common room. What was wrong with him? Why did he care if she talked to Snape or not? It didn't make sense. He walked up the stairs into his dormitory. Sirius' bed already had the curtains drawn. James suspected that Sirius was angry because they hadn't found out anything that night about Remus. Yawning. James pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains close.**

**What was wrong with Lily? Didn't she realise how dangerous Severus was? How come she was so stu-**

**James stopped mid-thought, Lily's words finally hitting home. He quickly climbed out of bed, over to Sirius.**

**"Sirius, get up," he said, shaking Sirius. How come he didn't listen to Lily? She was trying to tell him something and he was too stupid to realise it.**

Ψ~*~ Ψ****

**Lily yawned widely, stretching her arms, deliberately hitting Sirius by doing so, whose head was drooping into his porridge. James, who looked equally tired, was talking to Chloe about Quidditch. Today was their first lesson, and all throughout breakfast, Lily had had to endure James' excited babble about the sport.**

**"…Won't it be great? I can't wait, can you? I hope we have a good teacher, don't you," he babbled on as Lily ignored him and ate her toast. There was a sudden rushing of wings overhead, and Lily looked up, no longer surprised by the great rush of tawny and white-feathered owls that flew overhead every morning. To her surprise, a large dark brown owl hovered above her for a few seconds before dropping an extremely large parcel into her bowl, splashing milk all over Sirius. She stared at the red envelope, which was beginning to smoke at the corners.**

**"W-What is it?" she asked apprehensively. Sirius stared at it for a moment before backing away, his chair scraping horribly in the anticipation. **

**"Oh no…" he said quietly before blocking his ears.**

**"HOW DARE YOU SCARE PETUNIA LIKE THAT YOU NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY GIRL. HOW WOULD _YOU_ FEEL IF AN OWL JUMPED ON TOP OF YOU, WHILE YOU WERE WARM AND SNUG IN BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT…YOU COULD HEAR HER SCREAMS A MILE AWAY…" The tirade went on and on, with Lily's cheek's burning red as all heads in the Hall turned to stare at her. Finally it quietened, an awkward silence following before giggles erupted all around the vast room. Lily stood up suddenly and turned away from the table, storming out of the room, Chloe close at her heels.**

**"How embarrassing!" Lily cried as she strode down the hall. "What was that thing?"**

**"It-uh-it was a-um," Chloe coughed, reluctant to break the news. "It was a Howler, from your mum and dad, about writing to Petunia."**

**"_What_? What are you on about? Mum and dad would never do that to me. Besides, they aren't even magical. They wouldn't be able to do that, they wouldn't get it. No- mum and dad neither would nor could," Lily said, turning to face Chloe.**

**"I bet you it was James and Sirius, one of their hilariously funny jokes! James knew I went to the Owlery last night, he probably did that just to spite me because I talked to Snape!" Lily said, turning around to storm back towards the Hall. Just as she reached the door, it swung open, the force of the students behind it leaving for class smashing it right into her face. She screamed and her hands fled to her nose as it began to bleed profusely. **

**"Ohmigosh, are you alright?" Chloe rushed over to her, dragging her out of the way of the students. "I think you need to go to the hospital wing," Chloe said, wincing as she saw Lily's face.**

**Ψ~*~ Ψ**

**"…The art of flying is very difficult, and for some it may come very easily, yet for others, it may take longer. Now, stand beside your broom- don't touch it until I say so. Raise your right arm to the side and when I blow my whistle, call out 'rise'! Are you ready? Good," Madam Bailey placed her whistle in her mouth and blew sharply. James uttered the commanding word and the broom, with its knobbly hand and twisted straws, flew up, greeting his ready hand. He smiled and glanced around. Sirius and Remus were both holding their brooms triumphantly, yet Peter's remained perfectly still. Chloe's was also in her hand. Lily was in the hospital wing, as Chloe had bitterly informed them, being treated for a (suspected) broken nose. **

**"Good, good- Sirius Black, get _off _that broom! Did I not tell you at the beginning of the lesson that you cannot mount the broom, until I allow it? Get off it this instant," Madam Bailey stormed over towards Sirius, who was hovering a few feet above the ground, his feet skimming the grass. Sirius laughed and hopped off the broom, his foot knocking James, who fell atop his broom. With a sharp jerk, it ascended, flying into the air. James, unable to hold on, clutched at the air as he was flung across through the air, his body a tiny speck in the blue sky. His panic-stricken cry echoed through the dumbfounded silence as he cleared the field, thrust into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.**

**Ψ~*~ Ψ**

**James sat up, dazed, looking around him. To his right, there was a bed with a sleeping figure on it and to his left there was a curtain. He blinked furiously and looked down at himself. His right arm was in a thick cast and there were several stitches along his thumb.**

"Good, good, you're up," a high-pitched voice came towards him. He turned his head slowly and stared at Madam June as she bustled over towards him, laden with a thick slab of chocolate.

**"Uh-I-can't-" James tried to talk as Madam June urged him to lie down.**

**"Quiet now, it's okay. You just had a nasty trip through the air without a broom. You should be thankful they got you out of the forest as quickly as they did, goodness knows what could have happened to you if they hadn't…" she quickly closed the curtain around him as she walked around the bed. "…yes, and I was quite surprised when I heard you'd only broken your arm, I was expecting your whole body to be smashed to smithereens. Imagine being caught in the Whomping Willow, especially when Professor Hunter only injected the growing serum into it last night…"**

**She muttered under her breath and walked over to him.**

**"Now let me have a look at your arm." Carefully, she lifted the plastered arm and examined it, turning it gently. "Just as I thought, splintered totally. You'll need some bone-regrowing potion. The only trouble is it'll be very painful, so you'll be asleep while it's happening. Oh bother, I just remembered-we're out of it. You'll have to wait until it comes tomorrow. I had to order some for another student, smashed her nose totally…"**

**Madam June walked over towards the other curtain. James' heart sank as he remembered what Chloe had said to them at the flying lesson. '…yes, because of you jerks, Lily smashed her nose completely…'**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily's voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over at her and doubled-up with laughter.**

**"Gosh, you should have warned me," he managed to make out during his hard gasps of laughter. Lily glared at him, though it only made her look funnier. Her nose, which seemed to have been smashed completely, had disappeared and a huge thick brace covered the area, her nose now a huge hook.**

**"Snape, eat your heart out," James laughed.**

**"If I wasn't trapped in this bed, I would be bashing the hell out of you by now. Besides, you can't exactly talk. What happened to you? Fell off your broom or something? Maybe we should order a trainer seat for you," Lily remarked, smirking at James shocked face.**

**"Me? Fall off a broom? Never! Sirius knocked me onto the broom, which flung me into the air and I landed on the Whomping Willow."**

**"You let a pathetic little excuse for a tree like that break your arm and rip open your thumb? Not as strong as I thought," Lily said, smiling to herself.**

**"What pathetic excuse for a tree? You haven't seen it today. It's huge. Madam June told me that Professor Hunter injected it with a growing serum last night, hence it's change."**

**"Yeah, sure. I bet your just saying that to make it look as though you're some macho man. I don't believe you one bit," Lily stated.**

**"Fine then, as soon as we're out of here, I'll show you it."**

**"Fine."**

**"Deal then."**

**"Whatever."**

**Lily looked out the window, ignoring James who was attempting to talk to her. She could barely breathe with the plaster on her nose and was in a bad mood. She had a headache.**

**"Oh, shut up and eat some chocolate or something," she snapped, glaring at James. **

**"I can't. I'm allergic to it."**

**"Allergic to _chocolate_?" Lily said, turning to see if he was joking. "Are you serious?"**

**"Dead serious. Had it once and broke out it hives. I was literally bright red for a week."**

**"Pity I wasn't there. I'd have given you a taste of your own medicine."**

**"Read to me."**

**"_What_?" Lily said, staring at him as if he was crazy.**

**"Read a book to me or something. I'm bored."**

**"Well, I'm sorry your highness, is there anything else I can do for you?" **

**"Yeah, scratch my back. No, I'm serious, it's killing me and I can't move my arm with the plaster on it."**

**Lily stared at him for a moment before sighing loudly and pushing the covers back, getting out to scratch his back.**

**"You owe me big time, loser. I can't believe I'm actually touching you."**

**James was just about to reply when there was a long, low wolf whistle at the door.**

**"James, you naughty boy you," Remus exclaimed, just as Chloe walked in and stared at Lily.**

**"Lily? How could you? You didn't kiss him or anything, did you?" she said, disgusted. Lily jumped up.**

**"Of course not. I was just scratching his back for him. No I swear, oh shut up Sirius. What are you guys doing here?" Lily cried out as Sirius danced around the room, singing.**

**"Thought we'd come and cheer you up," Chloe started, just before Sirius draped a feather boa from the end of his wand around Lily's neck.**

**"_James and Lily, sitting in a tree-"_**

"Professor Dumbledore told us what happened, James."

**_"K-I-double S-I-N-G-"_**

**"How's your nose Lily?"**

**_"First comes love, then comes marriage-"_**

"Apparently the Willow's huge now, Hagrid told us."

**_"Then comes Lily with a baby-"_**

**__****"SHUT UP!" both James and Lily yelled at the smirking Sirius. **

Ψ~*~ Ψ 

_Two weeks later_

Ψ~*~ Ψ

Lily walked down the hallway with Chloe.

"I can't believe how late we are, Professor Thatcher is going to kill us," Lily exclaimed as they half-ran, half-walked towards the dungeons for Potions.

"You were the one who was so intent on staying at the library," Chloe reminded Lily as she hurried to keep up with her, her short legs no match for Lily's long ones.

"Damn!" Lily cursed as she walked up a step, only to have her foot fall through it. "I keep forgetting about this disappearing step," she said as she tried to pull her leg out.

"Here, let me help," Chloe said.

"No, you go on to class. Tell Professor Thatcher I'm coming."

Chloe nodded and walked down the steps, turning the corner as Lily place her books onto the steps. Her foot seemed permanently stuck.

"Hurry up…" she commanded, trying to pull her foot out of the hole. "What's wrong with it?" she asked herself before putting her hand down to help herself. She felt her fingers close around something cold and hard, just before her foot pulled out.

"Thank goodness," she said, pulling out her hand. "Oh, gross!" she squealed as she stared at the slimy vine that had clamped her foot down. It was now entwined in hand; it's thick purple body contrasting deeply with the bright red leaves. "Ew, ew, ew!" She jumped around a bit, trying to shake it off. Finally, the vines released itself from her hand, flying through the air before sticking firmly to the ceiling. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and began to pick up her books.

As she knelt over, she felt a shadow pass over her. She stood up quickly and spun around, staring into the empty hallway.

"Chloe?" she said shakily as she walked forward a bit. "P-Professor Thatcher?" Just then a hand fell onto her shoulder. She gasped and spun around, staring at Severus.

"Do you always have to do that?" she snapped irritably, pushing past him to get her bag.

"So sorry. Did you remember what I said?" Snape said, grabbing her arm as she tried to squeeze past him.

"Yes, and like I said before, it's none of your business. Let go of me," she tried to free herself, but he only tightened his grip on her arm.

"Fine then. Don't let go of me, it's only that we have to get to class. I'm already late enough."

"No. I told you I'd have to make you, didn't I? Don't you think the Howler was enough, let alone the little vine in the disappearing stair trick," Snape laughed to himself and cocked an eyebrow at Lily's dumbfounded face.

"You did that?" she exclaimed. "Well, it was all done in vain, because-because I'm still not going to snoop for you or anything, got it?" she said, wrenching her arm free and storming towards the dungeon.

"Don't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do, Lily Evans," he called after her.

Ψ~*~ Ψ

James stared at the piece of parchment on the desk before him. So far, he'd written two lines of his two-parchment minimum essay for Professor Salberry, his History of Magic teacher. He sighed and looked over to Sirius.

"This is boring," he stated, dropping his quill onto the desk and leaning back in his chair.

"I'll say," Sirius agreed, dropping his book dejectedly onto the floor. "I'm hungry. Got any sweets, James?"

"We have," two voices spoke in unison behind them. They turned around and stared at Lily and Chloe.

"Cool, can I have some?" Sirius perked up, extending a greedy hand. Lily sighed and dropped a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into his hand. He opened it quickly and stuffed half the packet into his mouth.

"I love doing this, because-yum, strawberry-I get all the flavours at once," he said through his full mouth, spitting bits of chewed up beans on Lily and Chloe in the process. "Oops-sorry."

"Since you can't have chocolate James," Lily began sweetly, "You can have some pumpkin pasties," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," he said greedily, stuffing them into his mouth. Lily and Chloe smiled at each other and walked over to the stairs that led up to their dormitory. Just before they reached the top step, they heard a choking noise from behind them. James was on the floor, spitting out the pasties they'd given him, his face turning a deep red.

"Uh-James. Are you alright?" Lily said, racing down towards him. 

"He can't breathe, you nob-job, do you think he's alright?" Sirius yelled, trying to bring James to his feet. He dragged him over to the hole and opened it, pulling him through it. 

"Oh no," Chloe whispered to Lily.

Ψ~*~ Ψ

"What did you give him?" Sirius yelled at Lily and Chloe, who sat together in their nighties, squished into one of the large armchairs. Sirius was in front of them, his face red with anger.

"He couldn't breathe back there. What did you give him?" he asked again.

Lily mumbled something quietly.

"What?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate? Are you crazy or something? That stuff is potent on him. He could die from that. I suppose you thought it was hilarious, didn't you?" Sirius accused, staring them both in the eye.

"Well-no, but we-we thought we'd pay him back, for all the tricks he played on us and everything."

"Tricks? Some trick; he nearly died!"

"Oh come on, Sirius. Do you honestly think James Potter is going to died from eating a tiny bit of chocolate? I mean, seriously, that guy is a danger zone. As for you, well you wanted to 'play' with the Whomping Willow and look what it did to James!" Lily yelled, standing up to face Sirius.

Sirius stared at her moment before storming out, up to his dormitory. 

Ψ~*~ Ψ

_A week later_

Ψ~*~ Ψ

"Hey Lily," James said.

"What? I swear, if you're going to go on about how guilty I should feel again, I swear I'll force-feed you ten slabs of chocolate."

"It's not that. It's just that tonight is the full moon, and I thought I could take you up on that deal you promised me. Remember, a couple of weeks ago in the Infirmary. I'll take you to see the Whomping Willow now."

"_Now?_ In the middle of the night?"

"We'll have the full moon to guide us won't we? Are you scared or something?"

"Me, scared? Never. Let's go."

Ψ~*~ Ψ

**"Hurry up, you nob-job," Lily called out softly, beckoning James over. "Some macho man you are. Get me all geared up for a night in the forest, and then you get scared."**

**"I'm not scared, I just don't want to get caught." **

**Lily sighed and hurried down the steps.**

**"Maybe you should have thought of that before you planned this out."**

**"Shut up for once will you?"**

**"Why should I? You never."**

**"For your information, I'm still pissed at you for the chocolate incident. I couldn't-"**

**"Yes, I know you couldn't breathe. Sirius told us a hundred times already."**

**"Actually, I was going to say that I couldn't believe you would even dare do something as stupid as that."**

**"The aim was to look at you break out in hives and stay bright red for week, with us having the laugh of our lives."**

**"It wasn't funny."**

**"Was for us."**

**James glared at Lily and quietly slipped behind a statue.**

**"Follow me-quiet," he muttered. Lily stared after him for a moment before following him. It was a passageway, dark and damp. It descended steeply, before rising sharply. Finally, they reached the top, stepping out.**

**"Cool, when did you discover that?" **

**"I have my ways…" James muttered slyly before walking over towards the centre of the Forest.**

**"Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around at the thick bush and trees surrounding them.**

**"Middle of the forest, somewhere near the Willow. Shh-did you hear that?" James stopped all of a sudden, stepping back.**

**"Yeah, sorry, couldn't help it. I had some baked beans for dinner and…"**

**"No you loser, did you hear that noise?"**

**"What noise? Trying to scare me again, Potter?" Lily stared at him witheringly, before moving forward. Just then, a skinny figure stepped out of the trees. Lily screamed loudly, just as James pushed her forward, yelling.**

**"Take her, take her! I'm innocent I swear!"**

**There was an awkward silence, where the three figures glanced around at one another. Finally, James spoke, more calmly this time.**

**"R-Remus? What are you doing here?"**

**"Uh-would you believe-um-picking wildflowers?" Remus muttered, his face pale and his voice shaky. He quickly picked a dark green branch off a near-by tree and offered it to them.**

**"Are you alright, Remus?" Lily asked doubtfully, staring first at James and then at Remus. "I mean, do you want us to get Dumbledore, or something?"**

**"No-no, I'm fine. You know how it is, nothing like a late night stroll to get the blood pumping and the heart pounding…"**

**Lily stared at James for a moment before shaking her head and nodding her head towards Hogwarts.**

**"We better go. Come on Remus," she said, starting to walk back to the passageway.**

**"No, I think I'll stay here and read a book or something," Remus replied, whistling as he headed towards the Whomping Willow.**

**"I think we better go and get Professor Dumbledore," James whispered, taking Lily by the arm. "Snape probably slipped something into his pumpkin juice at dinner."**

**Lily nodded and together they walked over to the secret hall. All of a sudden, from somewhere behind them, there was a loud howl. Lily and James both looked back.**

**"What on earth is that?" Lily cried as a streak of dark brown flashed between the green of the bushes. **

**"We are in serious shi-"**

**"Well, well, well. Students out of bounds, at night as well. How convenient," a terse voice behind them muttered. They turned around and stared at Professor Parkwell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, loomed behind them. He glared at them in the darkness, the pale moonlight casting shadows across his round face.**

Ψ~*~ Ψ "Lily-" 

**"Don't talk to me, you pathetic little worm," Lily snapped, turning to look at James.**

**"So, you're still blaming me for the detention. Well, just so you know, you didn't believe me in the first place, whereas if you had, you wouldn't have needed to go and see the Willow now, would you?" James remarked sweetly before turning back towards his Transfiguration homework.**

**"All I was going to say is that Professor McGonagall told me that we need to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall at 9 o'clock tonight, okay?" James finished off quickly, annoyed that he still had to talk to her.**

**"Hey Jamesy-boy," Sirius walked into the room, lying across the desk.**

**"You're sitting on my quill," James ignored Sirius' comical antics and tried to pull the parchment from under him.**

**"This is so boring. How can you stand doing homework?" Sirius looked up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers impatiently.**

**"Professor McGonagall says that if I don't do it, I'll get a detention," James replied. "Besides, I just copy Lily's," he lowered his voice. **

**"Well, I'm definitely up for some action."**

**Sirius stood up and walked over to one of the large armchairs next to the fire.**

**"Abracadabra. Ala-kazam," he pulled out his wand and waltzed around the chair, pretending to jinx it. "Abracalazadoo-"**

**At that precise moment, there was a loud bang as the chair's arm blew right off. It hurtled across the room, narrowly missing a sixth years head before sliding down the wall. There was a stunned silence, before a terse voice interrupted it.**

**"Sirius Black. Come with me," Professor McGonagall said.**

Ψ~*~ Ψ 

**"…I can't believe that I got detention on such short notice," Sirius muttered, scrubbing away at the dirty wall in the Divination room.**

**"It's your own fault for blowing up half the commonroom," Lily muttered, shoving Sirius out of the way as she walked around the room, angrily scraping dried tealeaves off the mahogany table.**

**"Temper, temper," Sirius remarked dryly, turning towards James.**

**"What's say we blow this whole detention and haunt the castle for the night. See if we can find some more secret passage ways or something," he said. "Lily can finish off for us," he finished, nodding his head towards Lily.**

**"Get stuffed! If you go, I go," she said, dropping her rag on the table defiantly (Filch had forced them to do it without magic). **

**"No. None of us will go. I'm not in the mood," James snapped, turning away from Sirius and Lily. "Did either of you see Remus in the commonroom tonight?"**

**"No," Lily shook her head, just as Sirius nonchalantly whistled and muttered, "Nup!"**

**Sirius walked over to a table filled with bottles of various shapes. He picked them up, examining the labels on them, the names written in bright purple ink.**

**"Uh- I don't think you should play with that," Lily said as Sirius began juggling three thin bottles in the air.**

**"Nonsense! Nothing can go wrong. Nothing at all," Sirius laughed as he pounced around the room, his messy hair flying everywhere.**

**"Except that," he finished off as the three bottles smashed down towards the floor, the thick green, red and mauve liquids slowly spreading out.**

**"Well, don't just stand there like the idiot you are, do something!" Lily cried. Sirius shrugged and walked over to James, sitting next to him on the round lounge. **

**"Let Professor Bambera blame some inept third year or something," Sirius said.**

**"Phew! What's that smell? Are you sure those baked beans aren't repeating on you again, Lily?" James said, holding his fingers to his nose.**

**Lily glared at him witheringly, before glancing around the room. James watched as her eyes widen suddenly, staring at something just behind him.**

**"Sirius you idiot, what have you done?"**

"Me? I didn't do anything," Sirius said. He turned around and stared at what had Lily so entranced before cursing loudly. James turned around as well, and his face was an equally worried as Sirius' and Lily's. 

**A huge hole had appeared on the wooden floor, the liquids melting the timber. The mixture dripped down the surface, onto the floor below, which was at least two metres below the hole.**

**"What are we going to do?" James said, leaning forward to stare down the hole.**

**"_We_?" Lily said incredulously. "Since when was I the one who thought juggling potions was fun and harmless?"**

**"Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. In with the good, out with the bad," Sirius muttered, wringing his hands wildly.**

**"I've got it. We'll just rearrange the room so one of these cushion things is covering the hole. That way, if they do discover it, they won't blame us," James said.**

**"Uh-reality check, James. Don't you think Professor Bambera is going to know if her Divination room has been rearranged overnight?" Lily snapped.**

**"You think of a better thing to do then," James retorted.**

**"Maybe we could put a memory charm on Filch and pretend we cleaned up somewhere else or something," Sirius said. Both Lily and James stared at him for a moment before Lily shook her head in disbelief over his stupidity.**

**"James, for once I'm with you."**

Ψ~*~ Ψ James blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes widely. He looked around the room he was in, not quite sure where he was. There was a muffled snort from behind and he turned to see Sirius lying across a pale blue couch. James struggled into a seating position, straightening his glasses. He looked across the room and stared at Lily, who was mumbling softly as she curled up in a tight ball on the table. It was pitch black, and the windows gave no extra light. There was a sense of uneasiness in the air, the feeling of oncoming doom. He stood up, bending over Sirius. 

**"Hey," he whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "Get up." Sirius groaned and stretched and stood up, rubbing his back.**

**"What time is it?" he muttered, rubbing his hair, the thick strands knotted in his hand.**

**"About three o'clock," James said as he walked over to Lily, shaking her roughly. "Lily, up!"**

**After a couple of minutes of shaking and whispering, Lily was finally standing up, straightening her clothes. **

**"Come on, let's go," she muttered, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the hole.**

**"Where's the ladder?" Sirius asked, looking around.**

**"Who cares?" James replied nonchalantly, jumping down the full two metres. Sirius heard Lily mumble something like stupid idiot but chose to ignore it. **

**As soon as Sirius' feet touched the floor, James began to walk down the corridor.**

**"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lily called after him as he walked down some steps.**

**"Nup. Let's hope we run into a helpful painting that will lead the way."**

**"Hardly likely," Lily muttered. "Sirius, what do you want?" she snapped, turning towards Sirius, who was impatiently pulling at her arm. He pointed to a door that was half open, a tiny light peeking through the gap. It cast a shadow across the dusty corridor.**

**"Yes. It's a door. Big deal," Lily half-laughed, shaking her head as she turned around. **

**"I saw something in there, a dark shadow," Sirius turned her back again, pointing into the depths of the room.**

**"Yeah, that's right. The boogieman popped in for tea; did I forget to tell you? Grow up, Sirius."**

**Sirius just shook his head and stared at the room once more, before hurrying to catch up to Lily and James. **

**"It's so cold," Lily shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.**

**"I'd be the gallant male and lend you my cloak but I'm freezing too," James replied. **

**"Thanks," she muttered. "We better hurry up and find our way back. Didn't we come up these stairs?"**

**"No, we went up the next set of stairs."**

**"Don't be stupid, we couldn't have. I distinctly remember that we never passed a portrait like that before."**

**"Who looks at paintings anyway?"**

**"People of high distinction, like me."**

**"Okay, I don't care what you say James, but we never passed _that_," Lily said, pointing to a painting of a knight, fighting with an imaginary soldier.**

**"He certainly seems friendly enough," Sirius said, walking over to him. "Uh- hello," he said hesitantly, staring at the knight, who spun around, surprised, his mouth a firm circle of shock.**

**"Hello," he said pompously, bowing low, his armour rattling. "Sir Cadogan, at your service."**

**"Uh- could you tell us how to get to the Gryffindor commonroom from here?" James asked, his eyebrows creased in doubt about Sir Cadogan's sanity.**

**"Naturally, of course I can. Four flights of steps to the right, six steps down and seven portraits after the third armour."**

**"Well, okay. Are you sure?" Lily asked, worried.**

**"Of course I'm sure. I've never been more so in my life!"**

**Lily smiled thanks to the portrait and started walking along with Sirius and James.**

Ψ~*~ Ψ "We've passed this armour already, I'm telling you," Lily argued, staring at James. "How many suits of armour do you see with purple paint all over it?" 

**"Well, this is the way that knight told us to go, are you saying he's wrong?"**

**"Sirius, did you see him. He actually makes you look _smart_," Lily scorned. "I'm telling you, we're lost."**

**"Well, fine. You can go down the stairs if you want, we're going this way."**

**"Are you crazy? Do you think I'm going to wander around Hogwarts at four o'clock in the morning, by myself? I can't believe Filch didn't come to collect us."**

**Lily jumped a little in anger. James and Sirius leaned against the wall, their eyes drooping in drowsiness. **

**"Tell you what," Lily began. "We keep going, and if we pass this statue again, we'll go down the stairs. Agreed?"**

**James and Sirius nodded and they walked down the hallway. Dim lamps were flickering softly on either wall, emitting a soft glow. Their shadows crept along the walls, shaking ever so slightly in the cold drafts that blew under the cracks in the door. Suddenly, Sirius gripped both Lily's and James' shoulders as they passed a door.**

**"I'm telling you, there's something in there, I saw it go in!" he cried. Both Lily and James rolled their eyes.**

**"Stop being such a baby, Sirius, nothings in ther-" Lily trailed off as a low, ominous groan came out from the centre of the room.**

**"You were saying?" Sirius said sweetly, before attempting to bolt down the hall. Lily and James, however, grabbed his cloak, pulling him back.**

**"What if that person is hurt or something?" James said, staring at Sirius with a reproachful look. **

**"Help," a hoarse voice croaked, the single cry echoing throughout the room and the corridor. **

**"Well, look at it this way," James said, trying to sound calm as Lily cowered behind his back and Sirius shook his head persistently. "There are three of us, and only one of…it," he finished off. **

**"True, true. But-um-what if…it, as you like to call it, is ten times more powerful than us even when injured, which it probably will be," Lily said, her voice shaking.**

**"Well, then, we'll just run, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**James walked slowly towards the door, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he gently pushed the door open. He stepped back quickly as though anticipating a monster as soon as the door was wide open. All that greeted them, though, was a small dark room, with a slowly dying fire glowing in the wooden fireplace, the desk scattered with parchment and quills. There was a black cupboard along the back wall, the window covered by a scrap of lace. **

**Again there was a loud groan, and James felt cold, bony fingers wrap themselves around his ankle. He jumped wildly, pushing Lily and Sirius back. Looking down at the hand, he almost threw up. Lying on the floor, blood dripping from a huge gash on her forehead, a small lady, with ebony black hair, streaked with moonlight grey, and eyes so blue they almost looked purple groaned in pain. Her face was bony and resembled a skeleton, the skin a papery texture. Blood trickled in tiny rivers down her forehead and nose, colouring her cracked white lips red.Her hair was tangled and full of dry leaves. She wore a cotton dress, so torn that her legs had turned a thick blue from the cold. **

**"Help…" she whispered again, her lips straining to form the words. She reached out with her hands again, the nails chewed down to stubs of almost nothing. **

**She breathed heavily, the gasps for air hard and rushed. Her chest rose quickly as she struggled to breathe. Lily stepped forward, surprising both James and Sirius with her composure. **

**"She's really hurt, guys. Sirius, keep going and walked down the stairs we were going to go down before. I'm positive that it leads somewhere. Get the first person you see to bring Dumbledore," Sirius nodded and raced out of the room at top speed. "James, go look in the cupboard for a blanket or something, she's freezing." James obliged and pulled hard at the handle of the cupboard.**

**"It's locked," he muttered, banging on it, trying to force it open.**

"Are you some kind of idiot? You're a wizard, think up something to unlock it."

**James nodded and pulled out his wand, muttering senseless words under his breath. Lily turned to the woman, who was groaning in pain.**

**"Don't worry, we're going to help you, okay. Relax, you'll be fine. Calm down. You'll only hurt yourself more-calm down," Lily said soothingly as the lady whimpered in what was either fear or pain, no one could be sure.**

**"He has come. He will destroy all in his way…you must save yourself. Do not hesitate to do anything, do you hear me?" her breathing increased, so much so that she could barely talk. "Look what has happened to me. He will get you in the same way, he will get everyone. Never listen to the fool who said it was better to be at the right side of the devil than in his path. This man is worse than the devil, he is the ultimate enemy. Are you listening to me?" the woman grabbed Lily's face with her chilled hands, grasping, pulling her closer. Lily was so close, she could smell the death closing in on the lady. James wrapped the blanket over the lady, tucking it under her legs. **

**"_Do not stand at my grave and weep-_"**

**"James, cover her feet a bit more."**

**"_I am not there- I did not die-_"**

**"Where on earth is Sirius?"**

**"_I am a thousand winds that blow-_"**

**"W-what's she doing?"**

**"_I am softly falling snow-_"**

**James jumped as the lady began to shake violently, convulsing in the sharp pain that pierced her body as she attempted to breathe.**

**_"I am the gentle rain that falls,_**

**_I am the fields of ripening of grain._**

**_I am the morning thrush,_**

_I am the graceful rush_

**_Of beautiful birds in circling flight._**

**_I am the strashine of night._**

**_I am the flowers that bloom._**

**_I am in a quiet room._**

**_I am the birds that sing._**

**_I am each lovely thing._**

**_Do not stand at my grave and cry_****-"**

**With a last pained look, the lady snapped her head back and stared at Lily.**

**"_I did not die_."**

Ψ~*~ Ψ 

**Lily knew where she was. She could tell that the air around her was thick with the heavy scent of chocolate and medicinal potions, and the pillow was the softest one she'd felt. She could hear voices, and felt droplets of saltwater sprinkle softly across her face. She blinked once, twice, before opening her eyes, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness.**

**"Lily, you're awake!" Chloe's face swam into view, blurry at first, yet still distinctly Chloe's.**

**"W-Where am I? What happened?" Lily said, sitting up. Chloe was sitting in the chair beside the bed.**

**"Oh, Lily. It was horrible. James and Sirius told us what happened. When the lady died, you were crying so hard, and she still had her hands on your face. Sirius came with Dumbledore after that and they tried to take you away but you couldn't let go. Eventually, you passed out, but, well, what happened?"**

**Lily was breathing heavily. It brought back recent memories, a face with purple eyes, trying to breathe.**

"Lily? Are you alright?" Chloe asked, taking hold of her sweaty hand as the images flashed like scenes on a broken videotape.

**"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," she managed to say. She sensed Chloe nodding and standing up to oblige and she commanded herself to calm down.**

**Moments later, Dumbledore came towards them, his silver hair flying backwards with the force as he made his way towards Lily.**

**"What happened? Who was that lady?" Lily began, as soon as Dumbledore had settled down.**

**"She was attacked, and dumped in the room. She-she was attacked by Voldemort," he replied, his voice shaking with restrained tears.**

**"Wh-who's Voldemort?" Lily whispered, awed by the silence his name seemed to cause in the room.**

**"I don't think you really want to know, Lily. Not know, not after what he did. What's more important, is who she was. Lily, that-that was Severus Snape's mother."**

**There was a sharp sob from the corner of the room, and Lily looked over to see Snape bent over in the corner, his face once expressing fear as he sobbed loudly, shamelessly. **

**Lily tried to mouth the words, but they cam out as a puzzled expression on her face. She looked to Dumbledore, questioning his word, but he only nodded,**

**"But, I've never seen anything like that before. I've never seen death. Why did it have to be her? She was hurt, distraught about something."**

"Ailyah Snape was in so much pain, that death was the better way to go, for her. James told me what she said, what her last words are, and I'm assured that she seemed as though she believed them, trusted their meaning. There was nothing you could have done. It was too late…" Dumbledore leant back as he reflected on what he'd said, as though hearing them that way for the first time. Lily stared at Snape in the corner, and thought of her own mother. At that moment, she wished she'd never been born; she wished she'd never seen, smelt or heard death so closely, so early.

Ψ~*~ Ψ 

** **

** **

** **


	3. Chapter 3 (in an uncreative mood)

Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
Two months later  
  
1 Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
Lily stared as the train rattled fiercely, shaking at every turn it made. The seat cushioned her bumps, the thick, smooth velvet itchy against her bare legs. She sighed and looked out the window for the billionth time since she'd boarded hours earlier at Hogwarts. Though she welcomed the Christmas break, she couldn't help feeling bored as she sat in the otherwise empty compartment. Chloe had gone by Floo Powder with her older brother Frank, who was in his second year, and although she found them terribly annoying, she was ashamed to say she missed James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's comical antics, as they all decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
She could hear the lunch lady rattling her cart along the train's corridor. This time, she was prepared as she pulled some Galleons and Sickles out of her pocket. She stood up to greet the witch, opening the compartment door, only to stare straight at Snape.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" she stammered, dumbstruck at his sudden appearance.  
  
"What do you think?" he replied, sneering at her, his lips pulled back in an ugly manner.  
  
"B-But, I wouldn't think you'd have anywhere to go. I mean, your mum, well, she, you know…" Lily couldn't bring herself to say the words, fearing that she'd sound apathetic and hardhearted.  
  
"What? Died? Yeah, well, of course she did, but I do have a father as well you know," Snape narrowed his eyes, glaring suspiciously at Lily's sudden hesitation to speak.  
  
"But-James told me that your father is in America somewhere, that he went off with a Muggle…or maybe he was wrong," Lily hastily tried to stop Snape's eyes darkening in complete anger by contradicting her own words.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever listen to anything that Potter and his stupid friends say about me," he threatened, seemingly on the verge of throwing himself out the window with anger. All Lily could do was nod mutely, discreetly leaning back in the hope that he might go away. Instead, much to her dismay, he sat down on the chair she'd been occupying moments ago. Lily was surprised though, when he spoke softly, calmly.  
  
"Tell me what my mum's last words were," he said, closing his eyes as he remembered her.  
  
"Well, she said this poem or something, I'm not sure what it was. Her very, very last words, though, was the last line of the poem- 'I did not die'. Why do you want to know?" she replied.  
  
"What do you mean, why do I want to know? Wouldn't you want to know what your mum's last words were when she died?" he snapped, standing up to face her his hands fists of anger.  
  
"Well, of course I would, but I thought Dumbledore would've already told you. I wouldn't be so intent on talking about it so much if I already knew, it would hurt too much," she replied, her confidence gradually increasing as she sensed his composure weakening.  
  
"I just want to know who killed her," he said, sitting down and staring out the window.  
  
"You mean, they never told you?"  
  
"They don't know who did it. Well that's what they said anyway."  
  
"I was told she was attacked by Voldemort and left to die in the room," Lily's word had an amazing affect on Snape, who sprang up, his eyes disbelieving.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was told when I woke up in the infirmary, by Dumbledore-" she began. She trailed off though, as she watched him banging on the window, trying to open it. "What are you doing?" she asked as he finally succeeded in opening the window, sticking his leg through the gap.  
  
"Taking a bath. What does it look like? I'm going back to Hogwarts," he said, roughly pushing her hand away as she attempted to pull him back inside.  
  
"Back to Hogwarts? W-what for?" she gasped, shocked. Snape never had time to answer, as he released his grip on the sill and jumped down, rolling down the grassy hill that greeted him.  
  
"You tell anyone and you're dea…" Lily managed to hear before the train hurtled around a sharp corner and he disappeared from sight.  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"They'd kill us if they found out," Peter muttered, glancing warily out the window.  
  
"Who said they had to know?" Remus replied, grinning wickedly as he, Sirius, Peter and James made their way down the Gryffindor stairs. "No one else knows how to get there like we do. Besides, it's the holidays, no one is going to be there."  
  
"Still…I don't think we should."  
  
"What, are you going to chicken out on us now, Peter?" Sirius grinned, walking over towards Peter. "Like Remus said, it'll be sweet. Speaking of sweets, who's got some?" he asked, glancing around at the others, who both shook their heads.  
  
"Be quiet," James suddenly muttered harshly. "We can't let anyone hear us," he added as he slipped the invisibility cloak over them. They made their way down the stone steps, towards a large stone statue. As a group, they quietly slipped behind it, safely hidden by the cloak.  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
Lily stood on the Platform, having just broken through the barriers of nine and ten. She glanced around expectantly, looking for her parents and, better still, Petunia. Maybe there was the slightest chance that Petunia had missed her during the months she'd been away (hardly likely, though, she thought angrily). She shivered, the cool air rushing up her legs as the swirl of trains rushed past. Pulling her coat around her tightly, she again looked around the station, abandoned, save for a few elderly shoppers and the odd cluster of teenage girls in tight skirts and skimpy tops. Staring at the clock, she read it, her breath rushing through her teeth as she sighed. Four o'clock. Her parents knew she was coming at three. Where were they?  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"Quit shoving," Sirius whispered, poking a bony elbow into Peter's equally bony ribs as they made their way down the dirty passage way.  
  
"Quiet," James said, glancing back towards Sirius and Peter. "We can't let anyone see us."  
  
Together, they walked down the steep steps, turning sharp corners until they came to a sharp stop at a dirty, dusty hole. Quietly slipping the invisibility cloak over themselves again, they crept out, their ears twitching for any sudden sound. They crossed the large room, a basement full of boxes, some open with bright gold wrappers peeking through the cracks. They made their way up the stone steps, up towards a cracked door. Turning the knob gently, they pushed the door forward until they could slip through, into the hustle and bustle of Honeydukes.  
  
"Sweet," Sirius whispered, making his way over to a jar full of blood flavoured lollypops. "How about we trick Lily and Chloe into munching a few of these?" he asked hopefully, glancing at James and Remus. They both laughed and nodded, fishing deep into their pockets for some money.  
  
An hour later, they walked out of Honeydukes, their pockets full of lollypops, cockroach chocolates and sugar rats ("We'll put them in the girls bed," Remus laughed).  
  
They made their way down the street, eagerly looking in shop windows. They stared at the window of Quidditch Supplies, admiring the new broom (The amazing, high-flying Tailbuckler [500 Galleons each]) and the solid gold water watch in Pam's Prank Shop.  
  
Laughing, they kept walking, licking huge cherry and chocolate ice creams. They came to a stop at the Three Broomsticks, each one gazing longingly at the Butterbeer on display. They quickly scoffed down the rest of their ice creams and walked in, the bell at the top of the door jangling as they made their way in.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, it won't work," a rough voice called out from the bar. They all froze as they recognised it, stepping back quickly out of view. At the bar, his large hands engulfing the glass he was holding, full to the brim with a ginger-coloured drink, Hagrid sat, his thick tangle of black hair shielding his face from view. As though sensing the four pairs of eyes on him, he turned around towards the door. Acting on instinct, they ducked under a table, quickly shoving the invisibility cloak over themselves. Hagrid stared at the door for what seemed like eternity, his beetle-like eyes, squinting towards them. They gently exhaled as he turned back to his beer, taking a deep swig from the frothy jar. They heard the doorbell ring again and a swish of feet rush by them, quickly followed by long, silver hair.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
2 Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
The wind rushed around the platforms, the half moon shining down onto Lily as she sat outside the station, her bags a semi-shelter around her as she waited for her parents. The cool air bit her face, her cheeks icy cold. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly to trap the warmth. She sighed and glanced around, looking around for a clock. She spotted one across the road, an ancient clock shop. The various clocks in the window all read seven thirty-five. She stood up angrily, her hair tossed suddenly by the wind. She stormed into the station, dragging her trunk along. She walked up to the station guard, who looked at her with utter distaste.  
  
"Um- excuse me. Could you please tell me where a phone is? I need to call my parents," she asked, staring up at him.  
  
"You one of 'em boarders up in the country or somefink? Did ya parents forget to pick you up?" he asked rudely, his lips in a half-smile.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that," Lily snapped back.  
  
"Come with me," the man snarled. He led her over to a small room at the back of the station, where a young man sat.  
  
"'Ere, Stanley, look after this young one. She needs to use the phone," he pushed her roughly into the room.  
  
Lily smiled shyly at the young boy, who handed her the phone. She quickly dialled her number, waiting for someone to pick up. Finally, after ten rings she heard Petunia's voice.  
  
"H-Hello?" Petunia whispered, her voice thick with tears.  
  
"Petunia? What's wrong?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily? Is that you? Y-you have to come home right now. Quickly!" Petunia replied frantically, her nasally voice high.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been waiting to do all afternoon. Where's mum and dad? Didn't they know I was coming?" Lily asked.  
  
"I-I don't know where they are. They went to the movies hours ago and haven't come back yet. Then Mrs. Perch from next door came around when I told her they hadn't come back she said something about a news bulletin she heard on the radio and then I saw the police talking to her a few minutes ago and I don't know what to do," Petunia sobbed into the phone.  
  
"But, why did they go to the movies when they had to pick me up?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I-I got the letter while they were shopping and I thought I'd, you know, play a trick on you and I kind of dropped it into the fire and, well-"  
  
"You what? W-Why on earth would you do something as stupid as that? Wait- no need to remind me that I'm a sister with the biggest idiot of the century! I can't believe you did that, Petunia, you are the biggest fool. What am I going to do, now?"  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat on the bench next to Hagrid, ordering his drink. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter crouched under the table, their backs already beginning to throb lightly with pain.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sirius whispered into James ear, nudging him slightly with a bony elbow. "How are we going to get out?"  
  
"Okay, stand up very quietly," James whispered, beginning to unfold his legs, taking care not to move the cloak in anyway. "Now when I say go, we bolt to the door under the cloak, got it?" They all nodded in unison as James counted to three under his breath. "Go!" he whispered loudly. They jumped and raced out the door. The doorbell jangled loudly and they held their breath as they stood at the window, watching as Dumbledore and Hagrid, along with the rest of the inn, stared at the door. James thought he saw a small, knowing smile play on Dumbledore's lips but he quickly shook it off.  
  
"Quick, let's get out of here," Sirius muttered as Peter's stomach began to growl with hunger. They sidestepped their way away from the window, being careful not to move the cloak at all. By the time they made it safely out of Dumbledore's view, they were all slightly winded from the exertion.  
  
They ran all the way down the street until they reached Honeydukes.  
  
"What? Why is it closed?" Remus asked dumbfounded as they stared at the closed sign on the door. "How are we going to get back?"  
  
"We can't," Peter replied. "We're going to get stuck in one of those caves on the mountain and no one will know where we are and we are all going to die."  
  
"Don't be stupid, you idiot. You'll never see me sleeping in a cave in a million years," Sirius said. He looked around the deserted street and up at the sky that was rapidly turning a deep blue.  
  
"All I know is that we better hurry before it gets too dark and they notice us missing," James said, shivering as the cold began to seep into his bare arms.  
  
"I know a way," Remus said quietly.  
  
"You do? How?" Peter asked, turning his podgy body to glance up at Remus.  
  
"I- I overheard some kids talking about earlier on. How they found out about it, I don't know. The only problem is that it leads us to the Whomping Willow. I think that you have to push some kind of hole in the tree to get to it, or something. I couldn't hear them that well." Remus flushed a deep red and glanced guiltily up at James, who got the feeling that Remus wasn't telling the entire truth. He shook the funny feeling off though, as he glanced up at the sky again. The quarter moon shone brightly onto the deserted street.  
  
"Well, I guess it's the only way," James shrugged. "Where exactly is this tunnel?"  
  
"In a room in the…"  
  
"The…?"  
  
"The Shrieking Shack."  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
It was dark as Lily sat at the table in the kitchen, the light overhead dimly shining. She glanced glumly across at Petunia, whose horse-like face was shining with tears that ran down her cheeks. Lily looked down again, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.  
  
She still couldn't digest it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't believe what the police had just told her. How could her parents be…dead? How could they just die, without Lily having a chance to say goodbye. Every time she closed her eyes, she had horrible images of mutilated car wrecks with her parents on stretchers, covered in blank white sheets. She shuddered and began to cry, unable to hold the tears in any longer. Petunia looked up at her, shocked to see her crying.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know," Petunia spat, staring hard at Lily, who looked up, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"If you had never become the stupid witch that you are, then they would never have gone out. I don't know why they did, probably to celebrate another day of not seeing you."  
  
Lily glared at her, open-mouthed, furious that she had the audacity to talk like this. Before she could think of anything to say, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, running down the street as fast as she could.  
  
She kept running, not taking notice of the buildings she rushed past. She had no idea where she was going. She just kept running and running until she ran into a man who grabbed her by the arms. She pushed around madly.  
  
"Let go of me-" she stopped as soon as she recognised the voice of the man as he spoke.  
  
"It's okay Lily," Dumbledore said calmly, trying to stop her from running away again.  
  
"Professor? How on earth did you get here?" she asked, finally calming down.  
  
"I just heard of your parents death. I Apparated to your house from Hogsmeade, and spoke to Petunia. She thought I was another police officer. She told me that you'd left, and I figured that you'd be heading this way."  
  
"What made you think that? I don't even know where I'm going."  
  
"You're heading for the Leaky Cauldron, Lily," he said. "Now come with me. I'll take you back to your place. And don't worry about Petunia, I think I've got an idea," he smiled.  
  
Lily stared after him as he led the way back home. After tonight, did he think she'd ever worry about Petunia again?  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
Sirius breathed deeply, clenching his fingers in an effort not to strangle Peter, who was making muffled noises as they made there way towards the Shack.  
  
"Shut up, Peter. We are not going to die out here," James said, as annoyed as Sirius was. Remus, however, said nothing.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Peter's right. Maybe we should just turn ourselves in. Even if we do find this trapdoor, well probably get lost in the forest, or caught by Hagrid, or eaten by a werewolf," he lowered his voice, enjoying the look of fear flash across Peter's face. With a last bout courage, he stepped inside the building.  
  
It was dark in the Shack, the pale moonlight floating in through a tiny crack in the curtained window.  
  
"So where exactly is this trapdoor?" Sirius asked, glancing around.  
  
"How do I know? I didn't exactly go up to them and say, excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing you talking about the trapdoor in the Shrieking Shack. Could you please tell me exactly where this door is?" Remus snapped.  
  
"Well, sorry, I was only asking. Gosh, it's so cold in here," Sirius replied, glancing around. "-and dark. Are you scared, Peter?" he laughed. Peter, who was shivering, his beady eyes glancing around.  
  
"Y-yes," he whispered. James laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go up these stairs," Sirius said, making his way up the rickety stairs. "Be quiet."  
  
The four of them stood at the landing as the stairs came to an end. They glanced around.  
  
"Okay, the four of us will split and look at all the rooms for a trapdoor, okay?" Remus said, as they glanced around at the doors all around them.  
  
"Okay, I'll go to this one," Sirius said, turning to a door on the left. They split up. James walked into a room on the right. Opening the door, he stared at a matted bed and mat. It was eerily dark and there was no window to let any light in. He glanced around before raising his wand.  
  
"Lumos," he muttered. The tip of his wand began to glow dimly. As the light spread across the room, he could see that the bed had been recently slept in.  
  
"Hey guys," he called out to the others. "I think some one lives here. You can tell that they sleep in this bed." Sirius looked over James shoulder.  
  
"Did you hear that Peter? Who knows, they might still be here," he joked, widening his eyes in a successful attempt to scare Peter, who shivered and moved in closer to Remus.  
  
"What's that?" James said suddenly, staring hard across the room to the opposite wall.  
  
"I dunno. Looks like a door or something," Sirius said, stepping in to get a closer look.  
  
"It must be the trapdoor," Peter said. "Now we can get out of here," he continued, the relief undisguised in his voice. He stepped into the room, racing over towards the door, ignoring the creaking floorboards as he stepped on them.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, for once sounding sure of himself as he tried to get out of the room as fast as he could. The others followed quickly. As they made their way across the room, Sirius tripped and fell over something lying on the floor. He cursed, and glanced down at his feet. James lowered his wand so it shone on the object, which turned out to be a book. Pulling it towards himself, Sirius read out the cover aloud.  
  
"All about werewolves."  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"Now, Lily, I've already had a quick talk with Cornelius Fudge about this-"  
  
"Who's Cornelius Fudge?" Lily interrupted.  
  
"The Minister of Magic," Dumbledore answered distractedly. "As I was saying, I've talked to him about it, and though he considers it borderline law-offending, he has agreed to it- but only on the condition that it's temporary."  
  
'What have you talked about with him?" Lily asked, curiosity beginning to sink in.  
  
"Having Petunia stay at Hogwarts for a couple of months."  
  
"WHAT? Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to be rude, but to let my sister stay at Hogwarts? It's- it's absurd! It's completely…stupid!" Lily cried out, her face going red with anger.  
  
"I thought you cared about your sister a great deal, Lily, as all family should," Dumbledore responded puzzled.  
  
"I-I did, but you wouldn't believe what she just said. Sh- She blamed me for my parent's death. She said it was all my fault! She said they wouldn't have gone out and gotten killed in a car crash if I hadn't become a witch…" Lily began to calm down, her anger spent as a tear slid down her cheek. "Maybe it is my fault." She finished off, glancing down at her shoes.  
  
"Lily- I have something to tell you. It is going to be a great shock to you, and I've already told you about this man. HHis name is Voldemort, and people do not like mentioning his name. He is the most evil wizard in our world, and he is on a rampage, ready to kill anything or anyone in his path. T-The reason that I knew about your parent's death is because…well, you see, they weren't killed in a car crash at all. Voldemort killed them," Dumbledore finished off, trying to keep his voice calm as Lily stared back at him, her tear-stained face confused.  
  
"He's the man that killed Snape's mother," Lily blinked slowly, everything beginning to set in. "But, why is he killing our parent's? My parent's aren't- weren't even magic."  
  
"He has his reasons. Though he is wicked, he is brilliant, and some say that he knows things that have not yet occurred. So, now Lily, do you see, that if he is willing to kill your parent's, and not you, that he may want to come after your sister? We have to protect her, no matter what you may think of her."  
  
Lily's mouth opened and closed slightly like a fish, before she nodded slowly, wiping the salty tracks on her cheeks away with her sleeve.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore, if this man did kill my parent's, then it really would've been my fault. Maybe- maybe I am the evil one. Perhaps I did something that angered him."  
  
"Lily, you don't even know him," Dumbledore replied softly. "I think that perhaps we should all stop worrying about our evil abilities, and spend our time on Voldemort's ones."  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"That has to be our closet escapade yet," James breathed out, dumping the sweets from his pockets onto his four-poster bed.  
  
"I'm surprised you know the meaning of the word 'escapade'," Remus replied, adding his share of sweets to the pile that was steadily growing on James's bed.  
  
James smiled at Remus, his eyes narrowed. "Haha, so funny, I forgot to laugh," James retorted loudly.  
  
"Let's just hope that Dumbledore didn't see us," Sirius said, glancing around the room. "Hey. Where's Peter?"  
  
"I don't know. I though he was behind us," James said, glancing around the room. "Peter?" he called out. There was no response.  
  
"Maybe he's downstairs," Remus said. "I'll go down and have a look." Sirius and James nodded, and Remus walked towards the door.  
  
"Peter?" Remus called, out glancing around the circular room, walking towards the flickering fire to keep warm. "Pete?" he called, a little bit louder. There was still no reply.  
  
Turning around, he raced back up to the dormitory.  
  
"He's not there," he said, red-faced and breathless.  
  
"Do you think he might've gotten lost somewhere behind us in the forest?" James asked, glancing at Sirius.  
  
"Hang on," Remus exclaimed suddenly. "I don't remember seeing him after we came into the castle…do you?"  
  
James and Sirius glanced at each other.  
  
"He probably turned down a wrong corridor…knowing him," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Should we go look for him? Or do you think he'll find his own way back?" Remus asked, glancing out the door.  
  
"We better go look for him…but maybe one of us should stay here in case he comes back. He'll go into severe panic mode if he comes back and we aren't here," James replied.  
  
"I'll stay here," Remus said, sitting on his bed. Sirius and James nodded, and bolted out the door.  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"WHAT?" Petunia shrieked. "You want me to stay at a school that is full of…freaks?" she turned to Lily. "I bet you deliberately planned this. What are you planning to do? Bewitch me? No! I absolutely refuse," she crossed her arms and sat huffily in her chair.  
  
"What else are you going to do?" Lily snapped. "Stay here and wait to be mur- and wait for something to happen to you?" She glanced at Dumbledore, hoping her mistake hadn't been too noticeable. Dumbledore nodded his head slightly, beckoning for Lily to continue.  
  
"Please, Petunia," she continued. This is sickening, she thought. I'm actually begging Petunia to come to Hogwart's with me. "Be rational-"  
  
"RATIONAL? What's there to be rational about? I'm not going to a school meant for freaks!" Petunia shrieked.  
  
"Well, if it was built for freaks than I'm sure you'd fit right in," Lily snapped, finally giving up. "You choose- you come with me and stay safe for a few months, or live all by yourself, all alone in this house," she snapped, walking towards the door.  
  
"Fine," Petunia gave in suddenly. "I'll go- but only for a few months and only on the condition that you don't turn me into a frog!"  
  
"I would if I could but I don't even know how," Lily turned and walked out the door, running upstairs to her room. She flung herself onto the bed.  
  
What was she going to do? Stuck with Petunia at Hogwarts. She'd be worse than James and Sirius…  
  
Suddenly, the first smile breaking onto her face for the day, she jumped up. James and Sirius…versus Petunia. It would be perfect.  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ  
  
"Peter?" James and Sirius called out in unison, waving their wands, the light glowing from the end, around.  
  
"Where the hell could he have gone?" Sirius muttered, as they ran down the corridor. "I just hope Filch doesn't catch us- it'd be all Peter's fault and he wouldn't even have gotten caught."  
  
"Quiet. You complaining at the top of your lungs is likely to get Filch's attention," James muttered, waving a hand to silence Sirius. "Hurry! It's getting cold."  
  
Together they turned a corner and bolted down yet another long corridor.  
  
"Maybe he's in the Entrance Hall," Sirius panted.  
  
"Good idea," James followed Sirius as they raced towards the door to the castle. Glancing around, they stared into the empty shadows that framed the walls.  
  
"This is ridiculous. He's probably back up at the dormitory," James sighed. "Meaning we raced around for absolutely nothing."  
  
Sirius mumbled something and they began to make their way back up to the commonroom.  
  
"What's that?" James asked suddenly as they passed a classroom.  
  
"What's what?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Can't you hear that noise? It sounds like…crying or something," he continued.  
  
"Could be Peter," Sirius muttered as they entered the room. Glancing around, they raised their wands higher to see more clearly. There, quivering in the corner, sat Peter, crouched down into a small ball.  
  
"Peter! Where did you go?" James asked as he and Sirius walked over towards him. "Where have you been?"  
  
Peter just stared back at them, his lips shaking.  
  
"The…Forest…" he croaked out.  
  
"Is that when we lost you? What happened?" Sirius persisted.  
  
"The man," Peter's voice shook violently.  
  
"What man? There wasn't any man in the forest. Was it Hagrid?"  
  
Peter shook his head, slowly starting to speak.  
  
"It was You…Know…Who."  
  
Ψ~*~ Ψ 


End file.
